Antares
by Nyctophilia Twins
Summary: Tsukishima Kei no era alguien de cabeza cerrada, lo que Hinata no entendía es que para conseguir descifrarlo se necesitaban años de práctica, ser perseverante y…


Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, si fuesen míos el IwaOi iría a la misma universidad.

Comentarios al final, no siendo más disfruten!

 **Antares**

 _¡Para ser alguien con una gran boca tienes una cabeza muy cerrada!_

Fue ese el grandioso y elaborado insulto que a gritos soltó Hinata esa tarde durante el entrenamiento, como era costumbre poco caso le hizo a sus palabras, pero en su rostro no falto esa sonrisa socarrona con la que presumía su superioridad, todos sabían lo que significaba esa clase de expresión y antes de que la riña se acrecentara gracias a que Tanaka se sintió aludido -las miradas intimidantes eran su terreno- Daichi aplaudió un par de veces conciliadoramente proponiendo un corto descanso.

El mal sabor de boca no se fue del todo sin importar cuantos tragos le diera a su botella de agua. _¿Mente cerrada?_ _¿Era esa la manera de un idiota para llamarlo idiota?_ Chistó entre dientes observándolo tontear con Kageyama, ambos formaban el perfecto cuadro, los individuos de la misma especie tienden a buscarse entre sí, y ellos era la clara confirmación de esto. En su campo de visión se cruzó una toalla de un pálido tono amarillo, tras ella la sonrisa siempre amable de su amigo de la infancia se asomó como preguntándose si estaba bien acercarse, Tsukishima se limitó a tomarla y encogiéndose de hombros se corrió hacia un lado dándole espacio para que el sol que pasaba a través de la ventana no llegara hasta ninguno de los dos, Yamaguchi no sabía cuánto agradecía que lo entendiera con tanta simpleza.

—…Gracias —susurró más para sí mismo deteniéndose a mirar y aceptar el gesto de buenos ánimos que le daba, su amigo debía poseer una especie de aura sanadora porque estar con él tenía efectos analgésicos.

—Hinata solo... —

—No hace falta —cortó rápido la intervención, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, para eso justamente era la pausa, para enfriar los ánimos, pero si debía ser honesto los suyos nunca se calentaron.

La práctica no tardó mucho en ser retomada y mientras duro sintió cierta actitud prevenida de parte su _agresor_ -si es que así podía llamársele-. Como si el problema no fuese con él dirigió con normalidad el ritmo de los bloqueos, estaban mucho más compenetrados que en el último partido y se lo debían a la enorme evolución que demostró en el encuentro contra Shiratorizawa, se mostraba mucho más reflexivo y experimentado, era otro Tsukishima a nadie le cabía duda de ello.

Una brisa nocturna se coló por la puerta abierta e invadió de una sensación gélida la pequeña sala del club, escuchó un chillido que no supo a quien provenía pero fue seguido por una risa estrepitosa que solo podía pertenecer a Nishinoya-san, no hizo falta mucho para que exclamara con vanidad algo sobre que ni el más cruel invierno sometería su cuerpo, no lo entendió del todo, su senpai tenía una extraña y ornamental manera de hablar, si sus lapsus de seriedad y abrumadora elocuencia fuesen más extensos se atrevería a pensar que en alguna vida pasada había sido orgulloso samurái. O Quizás exageraba.

Las calles de regreso a casa nunca se le hicieron tan cortas, bueno… en realidad si, desde que su fiel compañero tomaba un desvió a mitad de camino lo eran, al principio consideraba molesta la idea de que se uniera a todos con esa atmosfera de esfuerzo y crecimiento colaborativo, se tomaba demasiado en serio un simple club escolar, tanto que recurría a alguien externo a ellos para que le aconsejara, quien diría que la luz al final del túnel se la daría Shimada-san. Era un buen hombre, responsable y algo maduro cuando se lo proponía, pero por mas cualidades -o defectos- que tuviera ante sus ojos seguía siendo quien se quedaba con esa parte del tiempo que siempre fue suya, la sensación era desconcertante y a la vez llevadera aunque por esto no menos desagradable. Adelantándose al habitual "Me quedo aquí" con el que se despedía, fue él quien se detuvo primero ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

—Yamaguchi… —dijo observando fijamente, su rostro pecoso vagamente iluminado por una de las farolas a medio deslumbrar en esa calle parecía tensarse por la insistente mirada que recibía desde hacía unas semanas atrás, y como siempre una risa nerviosa trataba de romper el mutismo de la situación, sobraba decir que como las veces anteriores, una vez más falló.

—¿Tsukki? —no hubo respuesta, solo un silencio cómplice de su más reciente y secreto capricho

— _Acrab…_ —era esa una de sus estrellas menores, ella cambiaba de ubicación según Yamaguchi sonriera y moviera sus pómulos lo cual se le hacía inquietantemente gracioso, estaba lejos de admitirlo pero… esos diminutos puntos con extra melanina en su cara eran… _fascinantes._

—¿…Disculpa? —su voz sonó curiosa y confundida, por supuesto él seguía sin entenderlo, sus cejas arqueadas y cabeza ladeada se lo confirmaban.

—Nos vemos —hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta buscó su reproductor listo para continuar con su camino.

—¡A-Ah! Si… eh… nos vemos, Tsukki —el estupor era mutuo, buena suerte para él -para los dos quizás- que la bombilla en la farola titilara resguardando en su paulatina oscuridad el rostro abochornado y el matiz malicioso con el que se sonrieron cuando cada uno se dio la espalda y volvieron a caminar.

-o-o-o-o-

Ahí estaban de nuevo en una situación que no comprendía, la primera vez que lo descubrió viéndole con tanta atención casi deja caer la pila de libretas que le encargaron llevar al salón de profesores, no creía tener nada en su cara pero la angustia lo abordo y se sintió fuertemente tentado por examinarse frente a la ventana más cercana, le asustaba un poco no saber que pasaba, le asustaba más que ese terreno que conocía por años de la nada se volviera tan desconocido. Algo había cambiado y no tenía idea de lo que era. Las siguientes veces pudo ocultar mejor su estupor, Bueno, ocultar era una palabra muy grande e imprecisa, una que más se le acercaba era… no la había, solo, solo reaccionaba menos tonto que la siguiente vez.

Esa mañana había tardado en despertar gracias a una interminable noche estornudando y moqueando como ya era habitual en esas fechas del año, su madre con una diligencia producto de una vida entera lidiando con la sensibilidad que sufría por las alergias, lo primero que hizo fue empacar dentro de su mochila una caja de pañuelos junto con un tapabocas, era irritante llevarlo pero era eso pasar el día tapándose cada que a su garganta le diera por desgarrarse al hacerlo toser.

—Tsukki, buenos días —su voz sonó inesperadamente rasposa por lo que paso saliva un par de veces buscando recobrar el timbre natural que poseía.

—…Buenos días… ¿No es muy pronto para las alergias…? —con una mueca se puso en marcha reparando brevemente el tapabocas haciendo un intento de mirar a otro lado y quedarse fijo en él sin mayor explicación.

" _Shaula"_ le oyó decir sonriendo de lado y salir de esos peculiares ensimismamientos que ahora le daban de la nada. Se repitió mentalmente esa palabra durante todo el día queriendo buscarle un significado, tarea difícil porque para empezar su pronunciación se complicaba y dudaba que fuese una palabra inglesa, entre más pensó en ello menos sentido le encontró y sin darse cuenta justo como paso con el burbujeó en su estómago terminó olvidando todo por completo.

Al final del pasillo de la clase tres y cuatro corría una calma envidiable, la mayoría de alumnos ya rumbo a sus casas despojaban esos antiguos muros de la algarabía diaria, ellos por su parte seguían paseándose por ahí aprovechando la libertad que les daba la repentina cancelación de la práctica, era raro tener una tarde libre pero estas siempre eran bienvenidas, sobre todo cuando en un golpe de suerte Tsukki proponía ir a ese restaurante familiar que de niños frecuentaban, ya saboreaba la hamburguesa con soda que pediría, eso de mantener un régimen especial de alimentación hacia que una oportunidad de esas luciera como un pretencioso lujo, sumándole a esto que era una especie de _bufé libre_ de papas fritas donde la posibilidad de llenar de nuevo tu cajita sonaba a un verdadero sueño. Yamaguchi hizo nuevamente una nota mental, comer más y preocuparse menos por la dieta proteínica.

—Tengo la sensación de que he olvidado algo importante —el sorbo feliz que le dio a su _Coca-Cola_ se vio empañado por el escozor que atacaba a su garganta.

—¿Lavarte las manos antes de comer? —bufó con sorna.

—¡No soy un ni…! —miró por simple casualidad sus manos, estaban llenas de manchas de tinta alrededor de los dedos —iré al baño… ¡No a lavarme las manos! —aseguró con toda la dignidad que en ese instante pudo juntar.

—…Yo no tenía por qué saber eso —lo vio apoyar los codos en la mesa simulando hastió por la información innecesaria, pero su mirada plagada de burla fue más que suficiente para subirle los colores a la cara. De no ser porque prácticamente se dirigió al baño con zancadas largas demostrando lo ofendido que estaba, hubiera alcanzado a escuchar ese _Sargas_ que se escapó de la boca ajena.

No basto con frotar sus manos hasta sacar la última marca de tinta azul, también se vio en la penosa obligación de refrescarse remojando su rostro ¿De dónde venía semejante calor? Imposible saberlo con la imagen del rubio anclada a su cabeza, no se había reído pero una risita imaginaria y sarcástica comúnmente dedicada a Hinata hizo eco en sus oídos. Al regresar juraba ver los fragmentos de su orgullo desperdigados por el piso, lo único que le alentó a olvidarlo fue el aroma a carne especiada de su hamburguesa que aún no probaba. Si la gloria tenía un sabor debía ser ese, el cómo re energizaba su cuerpo y le arrancaba jadeos reconfortados era prueba innegable de esto, todo en la vida se solucionaba luego de comer algo delicioso, hasta el más terrible de los problemas dejaba de parecer tan malo. Por otro la compañía era un extra que lo potenciaba.

Poco después de pagar y salir del restaurante sintió un cosquilleo molestando su garganta, la primavera era una nefasta época para él, desde niño todo tipo de alergias se le despertaban, no eran nada que le impidiera asistir a la escuela, pero la recurrencia con la que estornudaba y su nariz goteaba resultaba suficiente para que sufriera la eterna incubación de un resfriado que nunca despertaba por completo. Un estornudo irreverente interrumpió el vago intento que tuvo de iniciar una conversación que amenizara el camino, con ese ya ocho a lo largo del trayecto, tres más que en la mañana, su sensible nariz le pasaba una cuenta de cobro al no llevar bufanda cuando todavía llegaba a helar.

Un golpecito en su codo llamo su atención y como quien no quería la cosa le vio ofrecerle una pequeña caja de pañuelos según veía, ni siquiera la había tomado cuando le escuchó charquear la lengua murmurando un "son los que uso para mis lentes" acomodándoselos de paso haciendo énfasis en ello, Yamaguchi sonrió tan ampliamente al aceptarlos que a la vista de cualquiera acababa de recibir el mejor de los regalos, y lo era, para su nariz indudablemente lo era.

—¡Gracias, Tsukki! —los suyos seguían estando en su mochila, sin embargo los que su madre tan atentamente le empaco perdían total encanto frente a los de su amigo. Bajándose el tapabocas limpio su nariz agradeciendo al universo la suavidad del pañuelo, era un cambio total si lo comparaba con la manga de su uniforme que se sentía como lija cada que la usaba. — Mucho… mucho mejor— radiante y honesta, ese tipo de sonrisa tenia delineada en los labios.

—… _Antares_ —en toda la curva del puente de su nariz enrojecida se hallaba, _Antares_ era la estrella más brillante de esa constelación que curiosamente se dibujaba en las pecas de su cara, ahora que los estornudos hacían su parte al teñirle de carmín la mitad del rostro era sumamente sencillo apreciar por completo a _Escorpio_ en todo su esplendor.

Como si acabara de unir solo hasta ahora los cabos sueltos cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, estaban ahí de nuevo esas burbujas ascendiendo por su pecho y anudando su garganta, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con el ardor cortesía de la primavera.

—¿Yamaguchi…? —susurró deteniéndose irónicamente donde partían caminos desde hacia meses.

—No es… no es nada —inseguro de que hubiera acertado en sus pensamientos, se acomodó el tapabocas sin decir más que eso. Avanzando primero sacudió su cabeza alejando esas raras ideas de su cabeza, era hacer eso o paralizarse a mitad de la calle por la vergüenza, sin previo aviso su brazo fue jalado deteniendo bruscamente su avanzar y encarar así fuera a la fuerza esos ojos ámbar que tan fervientemente le observaban. Quiso hablar, en serio quiso decir algo y en eso se quedó, en _querer_.

—Ahora solo una de ellas queda a la vista… no me gusta —Tsukki toco su mejilla tan cerca de su ojo que lo cerro por instinto, si esa era una broma él en serio no la entendía y no era graciosa. Ese odioso tapabocas cubría casi todas sus pecas, una que otra se escapaba de quedar oculta bajo la delicada tela, Shaula entre ellas se imponía recordándole, reviviéndole el gusto que tenía por juntar los puntos y ver que formaban al unirlos.

—¿Tsukki? —su cuerpo era consumido en un temblor mayor al que lo torturaba segundos antes de un partido y ni que hablar de su corazón iba a salirse, juraba que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Ahí debía morir la supuesta broma, él se disculparía y seguirían caminando, lo cierto era que estaba lejos de que eso acabara.

No supo el momento exacto ni quien de los dos lo inicio, pero en un arranque de valentía decidió tomar de su chaqueta con ninguna clara intensión, en su cabeza solo estaba el deseo urgente de aferrarse a algo, lo que fuese con tal de mantenerse anclado a la tierra, a la realidad, esa que era amenazaba por el estremecimiento que recorriera desde la planta de sus pies hasta la más recóndita fibra de su cuerpo teniendo un único punto de inicio. Sus labios cubiertos por el tapabocas.

La farola se fundió dejándolos a escuras, su vida útil había llego a su fin, ella que tantas veces los había visto pasar y despedirse finalmente descansaba y tras su ultimo parpadeo les brindo esa clandestinidad que sin saberlo ambos esperaban y de la que estarían eternamente agradecidos, fue durante una cita o mirando una puesta de sol y aun así tenía un deje romántico propio de cualquier historia de amor juvenil, pese a esto el momento de separarse llego con triste rapidez, Yamaguchi inmóvil se quedó observándolo rogando una explicación inmediata, antes que sus sentimientos se desbordaran. Antes de que se atreviera a darles alas.

—Tsukki… eso… —

—…Cállate… Yamaguchi —tajante como solo él podía serlo se dio la vuelta no dispuesto a responder nada más que eso.

Aquella frase dicha millones de veces a manera de regaño, esa noche en ese solitario y oscuro callejón sonó tan diferente a lo usual. La farola había muerto, pero no fue ella quien desvelo ese secreto que compartían, fue la luna que con serenidad brillaba en el cielo la que le permitió ver lo que ya no podía esconderse más.

—Lo siento, Tsukki —pudo notar el carmín en la excesiva palidez de los orejas de su amigo haciendo juego con el de sus mejillas. — Espero que la primavera termine pronto… —

—…Yo también —

No podía oír su corazón, pero quiso creer que ellos también latían al mismo ritmo.

Tsukishima Kei no era alguien de cabeza cerrada, lo que Hinata no entendía es que para conseguir descifrarlo se necesitaban años de práctica, ser perseverante y… tener a _Antares_ en las mejillas.

-o-o-o-o-

Bernkasel reportándose!

Dios, hace taaaaaaanto no publico algo, y no, no me refiero a nuestro otro fc, el que por cierto promocionare! Por favor pásense por "High Quality Predators" recién lleva un capitulo y hemos tardo, pero pronto lo continuaremos, no se arrepentirán de leerlo.

Volviendo al tema, este bello oneshot quiero dedicárselo con mucho cariño a mi "amiga secreta" Zaida Ibarra, espero que te guste mucho, lamento que tardara tanto en subirlo, pero me esforcé mucho para hacerlo y estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado, así que feliz navidad adelantada!

Feliz navidad para todos los demás que se tomaron el trabajo de leerlo, se los agradezco mucho.

Recuerden que si no dejan reviews santa les dejara carbón e.é [?]


End file.
